


Sleeping In

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Prompt: “I didn’t want to wake you up. You just looked so peaceful.”
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 178





	Sleeping In

Mammon woke up in the early hours of the morning, his yawn turning to a smile as he noticed you curled up against his chest. His heart swelled with pride that you, this beautiful little human, chosen to be with him. Mammon didn’t dare to move, didn’t want to wake you up just yet. He wanted to admire your beauty in silence for just a little while longer.

His blue eyes glimmered with happiness as he watched your peaceful face. Who could ever imagine that he, the avatar of greed, would ever come to care more about a human than he loved money? Smiling, Mammon reached out and brushed your hair away from your face and tucked it behind your ear. The movement made you stir and make the most adorable, little whine as you stretched your body.

A light touch on your cheek pulled you out of your dreams. Blinking your eyes open, you met Mammon's eyes watching you intently.

“Hi,” you mumbled tiredly and closed your eyes as you stretched your body.

“Morning,” the demon mumbled back, his voice low and soft.

“What time is it?” you asked as you looked up at him again.

“Does it matter? It’s Saturday.”

“Guess not,” you shrugged. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up. You just looked so peaceful.”

“Oh…” You blushed and lowered your gaze with a shy smile on your lips. Gosh, why did he have to say such silly things, making you all flustered!

Mammon chuckled and placed the tip of his finger under your chin, tilting your head up and placing a soft kiss on your lips.

Moaning sweetly, you kissed him back, your fingertips dancing across his bare chest. As the kiss ended, Mammon took you in his arms, embracing you gently but firmly.

“Let’s just stay like this for a little while longer,” Mammon mumbled as he pressed his lips into your hair. “I want to enjoy this quiet moment together.”

“Sounds perfect,” you whispered, closed your eyes, and pressed your cheek against his warm chest. Soon enough, your day would be filled with bickering demons, but for now, it was just you and Mammon, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
